Sangenshoku
Sangenshoku es el segundo tema de apertura de la primera temporada del anime Dr. Stone. Es interpretado por PELICAN FANCLUB ''y es utilizado durante el segundo corte de la temporada, a partir del episodio decimocuarto. Mientras que el tema de cierre es '''Yume no you na' interpretado por Yusuke Saeki Personajes en orden de aparición * Senku Ishigami * Chrome * Gen Asagiri * Kohaku * Ruri * Suika * Homura * Yuzuriha Ogawa * Taiju Oki * Kinro * Ginro * Magma * Koyuyo * Kaseki * Tsukasa Shishio * Hyoga Letras Versión de TV Kanji=空の色はどうして 青く見えるのだろうか 黄色い声あげて 生まれた 記憶の静けさ 青と黄色が混ざりあって出来た 緑には花を　花には水を　僕には夢を ゼロにたして　今をかけて　 流れる赤い血模様　線を引いて　 殻を割って　咲いた花の模様 繋ぐ定式　筆を持って　 取り戻していく命 目に見えないルールへ今　 行こう、イコールを探しに行く 誰が純粋な始まりを　衝動に変わる始まりも 生命力　三原色で広げて 白紙の時代 過去も捨て　築き上げ気付かされ 黒くなって　未だ期して　積み上げ次はどこへ ああ　僕らの明日に色があったら 目に見える色にさあ 描いていく|-|Romaji=Sora no iro wa dō shite aoku mieru no darō ka Kiiroi koe agete umareta Kioku no shizukesa ao to kiiro ga mazariatte dekita Midori ni wa hana o hana ni wa mizu o boku ni wa yume o Zero ni tashite ima o kakete Nagareru akai chi moyō sen o hīte Kara o watte saita hana no moyō Tsunagu teishiki fude o motte Torimodoshite iku inochi Me ni mienai rūru e ima Ikō, ikōru o sagashi ni iku Dare ga junsui na hajimari wo Shodou ni kawaru hajimari mo Seimeiryoku sangenshoku de hirogete Hakushi no jidai kako mo sute kizukiage kizukasare Kuroku natte imada kishite tsumiage tsugi wa doko e Aa bokura no ashita ni iro ga attara Me ni mieru iro ni sā egaite iku|-|Inglés=The color of the sky, why does it look blue? Raising a yellow voice, we're born And quiet memories are made of a mix of blue and yellow. Flowers for green, water for flowers, and dreams for me. Make it zero, bet the present. The flowing red is like blood, draw a line. Break the shell, like a blooming flower. Connecting a formula, hold the brush. Reclaiming lives Let's go now, towards those unseen rules In search of an equals sign. Who has a pure beginning, and a beginning changed by impulses Life force expanding in primary colors. A blank page era, throwing away the past, building up and being forced to realize And blackening in the end. Where will it build up next? Ah, if our future had a color I'd draw it in the colors that I see. Versión Completa Kanji=空の色はどうして 青く見えるのだろうか 記憶は黄色く　焼けてしまうのだろうか 青い日々はまるで燃えるような発見さ 黄色い声あげて 生まれた 記憶の静けさ 青と黄色が混ざりあって出来た 緑には花を　花には水を　僕には夢を ゼロにたして　今をかけて　 流れる赤い血模様　線を引いて　 殻を割って　咲いた花の模様 繋ぐ定式　筆を持って　 取り戻していく命 目に見えないルールへ今　 行こう、イコールを探しに行く 青い空に糸のような雲が動いて 黄色い声上げて生まれた思いが 静かに糸と思想が絡み合って出来た 惨めな日々を日々には意味を 僕に赤い血を 今満たして今痛くて 流した涙のよう それで引いて今変わって咲いた夢の模様 繋ぐ定式　筆を持って　 取り戻してく命 目に見えないルールへ今　 行こう、イコールを探しに行く 想像をしていた位置から見える景色 想像をしていた一をていにした時 想像していたよりはるかに超えていた 想像をしていた辿り着いたこの位置で 誰が純粋な始まりを　衝動に変わる始まりも 生命力　三原色で鮮やかに 誰が純粋な輝きを　衝動に変わる驚きを 生命力　三原色で広げて 白紙の時代 過去も捨て　築き上げ気付かされ 黒くなって　未だ期して　積み上げ次はどこへ ああ　僕らの明日に色があったら 目に見える色にさあ 描いていく|-|Romaji=Sora no iro wa doushite Aoku mieru no darou ka Kioku wa kiiroku Yaketeshimau no daroka Aoi hibi wa marude Moeru yona hakken sa Kiiroi koe agete umareta Kioku no shizukesa Ao to kiiro ga Mazariatte dekita Midori ni wa hana wo Hana ni wa mizu wo boku ni wa yume wo ZERO ni tashite ima wo kakete Nagareru akai chi moyou Sen wo hiite Kara wo watte Saita hana no moyou Tsunagu teishiki Fude wo motte Torimodoshite iku inochi Me ni mienai ruuru e ima Ikou ikouru sagashi ni iku Aoi sora ni ito no you na kumo ga ugoitte Kiiroi koe agete umareta omoi ga Shizukani ito to shisou ga karamiatte dekita Mijime na hibi wo Hibi wa imi o Boku ni wa akai chi wo Ima mitashite ima itakute Nagashita namida moyou Sorede hiite ima kawatte saita yume no moyou Tsunagu teishiki fude wo motte Torimodoshite iku inochi Me ni mienai ruuru e ima Ikou ikouru sagashi ni iku Souzo wo shiteita ichi kara mieru keshiki Souzo wo shiteita ichi wo te ni shita toki Souzo wo shiteita yori haruka ni koeteita Souzo wo shiteita tadori tsuita kono ichide Dare junsui na hajimari wo shoudou ni kawaru hajimari wo Seimeiryoku sangenshoku de azayaka ni Douka juntsui no kagayaki wo shoudou ni kawaru odoroki wo Seimeiryoku sangenshoku de hirogete Hakushi no jidai kako mo sute kizukiage kizukasare Kuroku natte imada kishite tsumiage tsugi wa doko e Aa bokura no ashita ni iro ga attara Me ni mieru iro ni saa egaite iku|-|Inglés=The color of the sky, why does it look blue? Why are memories burnt in shades of yellow? Those blue days are like a burning discovery. Raising a yellow voice, we're born And quiet memories are made of a mix of blue and yellow. Flowers for green, water for flowers, and dreams for me. Make it zero, bet the present. The flowing red is like blood, draw a line. Break the shell, like a blooming flower. Connecting a formula, hold the brush. Reclaiming lives Let's go now, towards those unseen rules In search of an equals sign. A cloud is moving across the sky like a line The feelings born while letting out a yellow voice Are silently tying together the line and the thoughts. A meaning for those miserable days Red blood for me. Fulfilled now, and hurting now, Like flowing tears. Now drawn in by them, changing and blooming, like a dream. Connecting a formula, hold the brush. Reclaiming lives Let's go now, towards those unseen rules In search of an equals sign. The scenery seen from the position I imagined The time obtained from the "one" that I imagined They far surpassed what I imagined. At this position that we reached, that I imagined. Who has a pure beginning, and a beginning changed by impulses Life force in bright primary colors. Who has a pure light, and a surprise changed by impulses Life force expanding in primary colors. A blank page era, throwing away the past, building up and being forced to realize And blackening in the end. Where will it build up next? Ah, if our future had a color I'd draw it in the colors that I see. Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Apertura Categoría:Temporada 1